It's All in the Way you Wrap it - A Sookie Short - Short Story
by InLoveWEric
Summary: Part II in the Sookie Short Collection. Best if you read: A Special Gift for me, first. Six months after Eric and Sookie first meet in Bon Temps and Eric learns of the Queen's plan to procure Sookie. See how Bill/Sookie and Eric first meet. AU/ OOC


It's all in the way you wrap it.

_Part II in the Sookie Short Collection._

_Best if you read: A Special Gift for me, first._

_Six months after Eric and Sookie first meet in Bon Temps and Eric learns of the Queen's plan to procure Sookie. _

BPOV

Growling to myself, I press on the gas pedal even harder. I look down at the speedometer that is reaching ninety. It really doesn't matter, there isn't anyone on the roads at this time and I am in a hurry. I just want to get this little show over with so that I can get back to the task at hand. If there was any way around having to travel from Bon Temps to Shreveport, Louisiana at this time of night, I'd have found it. But alas, this is all part of the game I'm instructed to play.

Taking the next exit, I make my way down a long two lane surface street that once was lined with warehouses and are now converted into clubs, restaurants and very expensive condos. It is a trend that has been popping up in places like Savannah, Austin and even areas of the Carolinas. I've even heard that areas in a once depressed area of New York are being revitalized in this manner. It is what humans call giving the area a face lift and hoping for the new twenty-something will find interesting. I haven't given it much thought but the concept seems very out of place in Shreveport. Yet here it is.

_Continuing down the road, I look to my left as I pass the warehouse that contains Fangtasia. When I first heard the name of the first Vampire bar in the area, I laughed. Such a cliché name for a vampire bar. I thought that it was indeed beneath the dignity of our kind but the Queen assured me that the name, like the atmosphere was for the trendy and curious humans. In fact, she felt that the venture had merit and was highly profitable. I'd never been in the club and after this little job I was doing, I hoped to never be in the area again. I mean seriously, a bar where our kind is paraded around like animals in a zoo for the humans to gawk at and point to. It was demeaning and insulting. Oh sure, I hear that you can get a quick meal from the willing and the Sheriff isn't fussy about you sampling the patrons but other than that, it really was defanging the Vampires in the area. Who would be scared of us after they have mingled with us?_

_Clicking my fangs down at the sight of the line attempting to get in, I turn my attention back to the road ahead of me. Though, I find the whole idea insulting, I have to admit that I was curious to see the inside of the place. But sadly, that is not my destination tonight. Crossing the bridge into the newer part of Shreveport, I follow the signs to a new entertainment complex that is due to open within the month. Making the last turn, I growl once more when I see a brightly lit complex come into view. I must admit, even if it is only to myself that the place is grander than I expected for Shreveport. I could hardly believe my ears when the Queen told me that her most revered Sheriff was moving forward with his new project. You would think that a Sheriff in such a backwoods place as Shreveport Louisiana would be satisfied with his station in the Monarchy and his little club for tourists. _

_Granted, many of our kind are opening businesses now that we are out and about as they say. Where we used to need humans to cover our financial and business ventures, we can now deal with ourselves. It is a lot less time consuming, I hear and all the profits stay where they belong, in the hands of the Vampire. Everywhere I've been since the Great Reveal has been the same. Vampire businesses are opening right alongside human ones. Store hours are expanding to compensate for our nocturnal habits and everyone seems to be happy. But the ventures so far have not taken on this sort of magnitude. Okay, so you have Nevada who has opened a Club in Vegas and I hear the Queen of New York is in talks with several others to build something in Manhattan, but that is really it. To build such a monstrosity in such a trivial place as Shreveport is absolutely ludicrous and quite frankly an insult to our Queen. Looking at the buildings I click my tongue. Sophie-Anne has not even had her compound made this grand. Surely she can see that Eric is just trying to show off. If I were King, he would be punished for such insolence._

_Yet, when I made mention of this to the Queen and her second, she just laughed at how put off I was. The memory of the conversation is as fresh in my mind as it was the other night._

"_One would think you are jealous for not thinking of it yourself, William," she purrs_

"_Not at all, my Queen," I smile and bow "I'm only thinking of how this looks on you. Eric the Norseman cannot be permitted to build such grand ventures without your blessing and input," I bow to her._

"_I will remind you of your place, young Compton," she hisses at me. "As for how this looks on me, I will tell you this. Eric's ventures are always, and I mean always profitable. The amount of money we already receive from him will triple with this new complex. Believe me, any slight you may see this will cause me will be balanced out by the sizable tithe we will receive from this little endeavor."_

"_But what of the personal gain he will receive from this?" I ask her. Surely she sees that this will only increase the Sheriff's power in the area. He already has complete control of close to a third of the state. Since area five is the largest in her territory. Surely she can see the danger in allowing him to gain more power, more money and more Vampires in his area. After all, the rumor is that he will have quite a few job openings once the complex is complete._

"_By my way of thinking, Eric does all the work and I reap all the benefits, " she smiles at me. "It's called delegation, William," she purrs once more at me. "You would do well to learn the concept if you ever wish to rise within my court."_

I lick my lips thinking of her words. Oh, I do aspire to rise but not necessarily only in her court. Of all the Monarchs I have dealt with in the last fifty years, Sophie-Anne's court wasn't the most decadent but it was the one with the most debauchery. Decadence can be achieved if one truly wants too. New York, Nevada and even some of the Mid-Atlantic States drip with wealth and over indulgence. But Sophie's court is more. More sex, more games, more power, more, just more. Thinking of the donors alone and what we are allowed to do with them hardens me in ways I've only ever dreamed of before entering her estate. Even when Lorena and I were eating and fucking our way from coast to coast I'd never been so hard as I am tasting those that Sophie-Anne considers her prize possessions. She has a way of finding particularly exotic tasty donors.

One of the tasty little morsel Sophie has been keeping close to her for the last year comes to mind. If I close my eyes I can still picture that wanton look upon her face as she listens to Sophie's commands. Yes, Hadley can do things that I don't believe any other mortal could. She is willing and able to do things that you would have to glamour others into agreeing to partake in. Though, it is true that glamouring for sexual favors is forbidden by Vampire Council. Yet, Sophie finds the laws and regulations that come from such a ruling body tiresome and trivial. Sophie has done what she always done when it comes to the Vampire Authority and the Supernatural Council, she makes her own rules and then, well she breaks those as well. Sophie does what she wants and answers to none. Not unlike I've been told what Vampires were back before we had the Vampire Authority or this Supernatural Council ruling and controlling any that they want. Yes, I've been told that they were the good old days. Though, Sophie Anne isn't old enough to remember such times, she is doing her best to keep the good old days alive.

Smiling again, I think of all the things that occurred just before I left Court last evening. Yes, the Queen certainly sent me off with a smile on my face and a desire to return as quickly as I could. The number of blood donors alone would have me coming back for more. But the little party she hosted in my honor was something that only happens in dreams. That is, if Vampires could dream. For me, it was as if she looked in on my deepest desires and made them come true. I've never been so indulged before in all my existence. If that wasn't an incentive to get the job home and return quickly, I don't know what is.

This is exactly the reason why I am heading into Shreveport on the first night I'd arrived to this godforsaken area. Under the Queen's orders, she instructed me to check in with the Sheriff as quickly as I could upon arrival and to not dawdle in this task.

"Eric has eyes all over his area, Compton," she told me with a tone of reverence in her voice. "It is why everything runs so smoothly up in the north. I've never had any issues with the Vampires that call that area home. Even the nomads play nice while passing through in fear of his wrath. The Sheriff's connection to the other Supes in the area keeps everything quiet and that is how we will keep it, my dear William. Make sure you are sincere in your intentions and speak of nothing other than what we have agreed upon. It is imperative that the he believes you are being sincere in your endeavor to save your ancestral home. If Sheriff Northman gets wind of why you are really there, all hell will break loose and neither of us will survive."

I'd wondered for the hundredth time since my arrival in Sophie's court why she didn't just dispose of the Sheriff and be done with it. It is clear that she holds reservations where the Viking Vampire is concerned. However, she refused to take my offer to eliminate him seriously.

"Bill," she huffed at me. "The Vampire in question is over a thousand years old. He took the position as Sheriff as a favor to another, not I. He stayed on and was the only one that would keep his position after I was appointed as queen. Do you know how many contacts a Vampire like Northman has? Do you know how powerful he is and what it would do to my territory if he left? It would be total chaos. I neither have the strength nor the age to fight off usurpers. His presence in the north keeps us all safe. If only I could have him as my consort, I'd be invincible."

After that, any time she spoke about her Sheriff of Area 5 I noticed how tense and ridged Andre, Sophie's second and child would get. It's clear he finds the old Vampire a threat to his way of life. Perhaps once this job is finished, Andre and I can discuss ways to destroy this Vampire and split the bounty. It will be a sensitive topic and one that I'll need to think very carefully on before making my move. However, there are three things that I know about every creature that walks this planet:

1) Everything is for sale.  
2) Everyone has a price.  
3) Everyone has a weakness.

Find those three things and you can virtually control anyone, anywhere, anyway no matter their age, their strength or their skill. Find these three things, exploit them and you can have whatever you want from them.

After seeing this response from Andre and hearing how much the Queen wanted the Viking in her Court and in her bed, my mission became two fold. Not only was it to find this object the Queen wishes to possess, but also to uncover these three crucial things in Eric Northman. Once I have both these items, I'll be back in New Orleans, delivering the Queen's new toy and then I'll begin making my move to garner the control I need to take over the Queendom.

Hopefully the first part of the plan will not take too long. I give myself a month to procure the item in question. It really shouldn't be that hard. I mean, if the possession in question is as dumb and pliable as her cousin, I may not take even the month. But to find out these three things about Eric, well, let's just say that it very well might take me the month to identify them. The Vampire is known for his control and level headed way of dealing with those around him. Not to mention that he has put fear in more than one Vampire over the course of his long existence. Even so, if it takes me any longer than a month, I'm losing my touch.

Pulling up to the parking structure I let out a growl again. Standing to the side are three guards. I know on instinct as well as the energy they are giving off that they are Weres. Eric actually stoops so low as to have Weres working for him. He couldn't get Daemons or someone else to work his security? He has to use these dogs?

"Can I help you?" the tallest asks me.

"Yes, I'm here to see Sher..ah Mr. Northman," I say to him.

I must be careful in what I say and how I say it. I'm not in court and the humans don't exactly know about our governing structure. Even if I know that these creatures will know what I'm talking about, it doesn't mean that others couldn't over hear. After all, even though we've come out, it doesn't mean humans know everything about us. Oh, if they did, they would be running after us with torches and pitchforks. No, it wouldn't be a pretty site.

"Do you have an appointment, sir?" the Were asks me.

"Of course I have an appointment," I growl out to him.

Why would he think I'd show up here without one?

I'd called Fangtasia just after sunset. It was then that I was informed that the Sheriff would be in his offices at the new complex this evening and I'd have to contact someone there to get an appointment. Without any further explanation, the insolent little tart then hung up on me. It took me a half an hour to acquire the number to the executive offices where I was told I could reach the Sheriff.

I wasn't sure I'd actually got the right number when I dialed it. The girl who answered called the company _MinNorth Financial Group_.

I growled at that as well. Financial group, indeed. Who was Eric trying to impress calling his company something like that? One would think that he was important. Well, more important than a Sheriff. I will have to remember this to speak to the Queen about. If Northman is trying to play human with human money then he must be neglecting his duties to the state. No, the Queen will not be so indulgent if she believes that her area is not being managed with undivided attention. There is no way Sophie will stand for this. After all, what was Eric trying to prove?

"May I ask who I'm speaking with?" I asked after trying to compose myself after her greeting.

"Oh," she laughs. "I'm so sorry. This is Raine Cataliades. How can I assist you this evening?"

The female name pulled me up short when she said her name; Raine Cataliades. There is only one Cataliades I know of and he is one daemon I surely never want to tangle with. I don't believe there is one Monarch that doesn't fear or revere that creature. He is known for his pragmatic and unbiased attention to any legal issue, human or Vampire that you need him for. His contracts are unbreakable in both worlds and he has never, ever been questioned on his integrity or honor. Not to mention that he's a fucking daemon, he could kill you faster than you could turn your head. Vampires may be the highest form of species but daemons could and have destroyed us.

Even so, I've never heard that he has much family so perhaps it's just a coincidence that this female holds his last name. She goes on to inform me that Mr. Northman (as she calls him) has a small opening in his schedule at eleven that evening. If I couldn't make that time, then I'd have to wait several days to meet with him. Considering the Queen informed me that I was to meet with the Sheriff as soon as possible, I took the slot, gave her my name and hung up without saying goodbye. What was the need? She wasn't anyone of importance.

Looking at this Were now checking his clip board while the other goes into the small office to no doubt check the validity of my appointment, I can't help but to think that it would have been a smart move to acquire all the names of people who were working closely with the Sheriff.

Oh sure, I knew who he was and his child, Pam. I knew of several vampires that live in the area and some that work in the ridiculous bar. It is also a well-known fact that Vampire by the name of LongShadow is now a partner in Fangtasia. There are also a dozen Vampires of worth in the area; both in power and wealth. However, neither the Queen nor I thought to investigate others that the Northman kept close. I'm sure it didn't even occur to the Queen that her Sheriff would have creatures other than Vampires close to him. I do recall hearing about a woman that worked for him doing daily things but I don't recall her name. I do remember her to be someone of an older age. But like I said, other than calling the Queen during the day to answer questions for her Court, there have been no other interactions. There was a buzz about someone who was assisting Northman in regards to his operations but I don't remember their name. Just that it was on some papers that were going to the human government. It was one of the ways that Eric's involvement in the complex up until now had been a closely guarded secret. It was only in the past week that his name was exposed to the media. The frenzy wasn't something that Sophie expected but I remember her saying that the excitement would die down before the opening which calmed the Queen substantially. Not that she really cared about the Vampire backlash. She just didn't want anything to happen to her financial gains.

I must remember to speak to the Queen about all of this. If there are others near her new financial windfall that could potentially siphon off profits, she'll want to know about it.

"Okay," the Were comes back and gives me a pass of some sort. "You will need that to use the elevator to get up to the offices. I've checked with Miss Ravenbranch, you are on the Sheriff's appointment schedule for the evening."

"Who did you speak to?" I ask him.

"Miss Ravenbranch," he says again. "She is Mr. Northman's personal assistant."

"I didn't speak to this human," I say to him. I'm assuming that it's a human. "I called and spoke to a Ms. Cataliades."

He laughs. He actually laughs.

"Yeah, Um," he looks to his partner. "She isn't the Sheriff's assistant but I think she was the first one in the offices tonight so she probably just took your call," he pauses and then looks back at me. "Look, you are clear to pass. Drive up to the fifth level and park in the visitor's spot. The elevator will be to your left. Place that card," he points to the card he gave me, "in the slot and it will take you the executive office reception area."

I say nothing but drive through the gate and into the parking structure. I hear him growl as I drive off and will remember to inform the Sheriff that his pets don't show the preferable amount of respect when dealing with their superiors. If any of the staff at Sophie's compound didn't bow and wait to be spoken to, they would have seen their heads rolling or their bodies drained. Clearly the Sheriff is lax in this department. Something else I'll need to report to the Queen.

I then proceed through the structure, making my way up to the fifth floor where I find the visitor parking labeled. I leave my rented car there and proceed to the elevator bays. I wait for the doors to open looking around at the structure. There doesn't seem to be any other security; only a few cameras here or there. I smirk when I think of how easy it would be to get to the Sheriff. It may just be easier to send him to his final death than to find ways to destroy him through Sophie. It is something to think about.

I watch the doors open. Doing what I was told, I quickly make my way into the elevator and slip the card into the slot. I am amazed when the card is pulled into the machine and doesn't return to me. It is quite aninteresting security advancement. What need does the Sheriff of area five in such a backwards town need with this kind of sophisticated security system? I would expect more than a few guards, even if they are those filthy Weres, that were on the parking garage gate but this is something altogether different. Perhaps the Sheriff has other things going on here that he wishes none to know about. That very well may take some investigating. The Queen will want to know these things, I'm sure of it.

The doors open to a very rich looking reception area. There is a stone wall to the left that has an interior waterfall dropping into a small pool. Looking at the pool quickly, I see that it's filled with Koi fish. The rest of the reception area is done in dark grays and bronze. There is a similar rock wall behind the receptionist's desk and the side chairs all look to be leather and very soft. The lighting hits the walls in a way that makes them glow. I wonder how it does that. The other wall is all glass and looks out onto one of the courtyards of the complex. It is all lit up even though nothing, other than the office area is officially open.

The receptionist looks up and smiles at me. I can tell instantly by her energy that she is just a simple human girl. Well, this may be an opportunity to find out more information on the Sheriff. He is foolish to have one such as her working in his office. He may be old, but I wouldn't call him smart.

"Good Evening, how can I help you?" she asks.

I send her one of my hundred watt smiles and move closer to the desk.

"I've an appointment with Mr. Northman," I say to her.

She looks down at something on the table. "Yes, of course, Mr. Compton," she looks back up at me. "Go right down that hall," she points to the side. "Ms. Ravenbranch will escort you to Mr. Northman's office."

I smile again at her and catch her eye. "You will meet me when I'm done," I say to her attempting to push my will on her. Humans call it glamouring.

She smiles faintly. "Mr. Compton," she says softly. "You aren't going to want to do that again to any of the staff here."

I step back a moment. "Excuse me?"

She leans forward. "I am assuming that you are new to the area, so let me give you a tip," she pauses looking around. "Mr. Northman has engineered a way to have humans avoid being glamoured. His entire staff uses them so as not to tempt any of the Vampires in the area to do something they would regret. But," she looks around again. "If one of his Vampire staff knew what you just tried to do, well," she shrugs. "I just wouldn't want you to get in trouble when you are so new."

"How do you know I'm new?" I ask her.

She shrugs. "Mr. Northman has made a point for us all to meet those Vampires that are permanent in his area. I also have a system," she points to the computer, "that tells me about Vampires in the area, their positions, etc. You aren't in the system. Therefore, I'm assuming that you are here on business or are new to the area. Either way, Mr. Northman forbids any glamouring to be done on his immediate staff. People in the club, others you meet in the area, sure. But this is a policy that he adheres to without prejudice. I'd be careful if I were you."

I nod and walk away without another word to this little human.

I am lost in my thoughts as I walk down the hall at human speed. Yes, I'm in a Vampire's business but I do know that our speed frightens the little humans and considering I'm trying to get out of here with little to no incidents, I decide to play it on the safe side.

Besides, what that little human has said concerns me. Eric has a way to prevent humans from being glamoured. That is just, well it's impossible. How can this be? Who gave him the permission to create something like this? The Queen will not be pleased, that's for sure. She glamours everyone and anyone she can. She doesn't care what kind of creature they are. To her, they are all in her area to do her bidding, nothing more, nothing less. Queen Sophie's will and desires are all that matter. Isn't that why I'm here in this backwoods hollow playing nice with an arrogant self-important Sheriff?

No, this is ridiculous. Eric can't be permitted to use such a device, or magick or whatever he's using in his area or on these humans. The Queen could have his head for this alone. Never mind cataloging his Vampires. Why wouldn't the Queen be given access to such information? If they are area five Vampires then it stands to reason that they are the Queen's Vampires. Eric is definitely getting too arrogant for his own good.

The hall opens up to a smaller area than the reception but just as opulent. There are four doors leading off the hall with a small u-shaped desk located in the center. The woman seated there stands and walks over to greet me.

She is an attractive human, I'll give her that. Her hair, dress and stature all say that she is a well-bred human. She smiles as she walks closer to me and I take the minute to drink her in. Yes, she may be on the older side, but she is definitely a morsel that is worth tasting. I'll have to figure a way to get closer to this human.

"Hell, Mr. Compton," she nods her head. I can tell by the way she says my name she is of English decent. I've only spent a few years in Britain but I did enjoy the accent.

She doesn't make any further advancement toward me. Well at least this human knows we don't shake hands.

"I've an appointment," is all I say in response.

"Yes, of course," she motions to a chair on the right of one of the doors. "Mr. Northman is just finishing a meeting with his Chief Operation's Officer," she smiles. "He will be with you shortly. Is there something I can get you? A True Blood perhaps?"

"No thank you," I say and move to sit down. I never touch those vile things.

"Well, we have a new blend that Mr. Northman has us testing. It's called Royalty Blended. It won't be on the market for another year but those that have tried it say that it's much better than the True Blood," she smiles to me again.

She is an insistent little human. Perhaps she will be a tasty one but I think I'll have to gag her first. This constant speaking will get tiresome.

"That will not be necessary," I give her another smile attempting to be polite. "Thank you for your hospitality."

I want to try the glamour again on her to see if she can tell me anything regarding the complex, the clubs and of course, Northman but I don't dare try it so close to his presence. I'm not sure if what the receptionist said is true but I'm not sure I'm willing to cause myself any trouble so early in the game.

When the Viking realizes that a prized possession was taken from his area right out from under his nose, he will be mad enough. Not that he'll be able to do anything to me or the Queen but still. No point in poking the Lion's cage needlessly.

I sit and wait for the Sheriff to be available. It only takes me a moment to zero in on noises coming from the far office and what I hear makes me want to vomit in my own mouth. You don't have to have Vampire hearing to know what is going on in the office directly behind the human assistant. It makes me realize once again that it's been nearly a day since I've fed and fucked. I must rectify this once I'm done with this meeting. Though hearing what is going on in that office really begins to turn my stomach.

Not that I'm above taking some human and doing what I want with them but to keep another Vampire waiting because he's satisfying an itch is incomprehensible to me. He will soon realize that this is yet again another error I'll be reporting to the Queen. She will not be pleased that I've been treated in such a manner.

The activities in the office take a few minutes more and then I hear hushed voices speaking in a language I don't understand. That is odd. Why would the Sheriff be talking to his meal? The door opens and I'm confronted with several things at once.

First of which is an undeniable scent of sex and blood. The Sheriff didn't even allow this, well this thing to clean up before exiting. The second is when I look at the woman leaving the office; I'm taken back by her utter beauty. I've never known a human to strike me like this creature has. Then the third thing hits me. Her energy is not human. I'm not sure what it is, but she is definitely not human. I get the sense of daemon but that isn't all. The creature is who Eric was entertaining. The human said it was his COO. But this creature is not human. I'm struck silent when the creature smiles and walks over to the human assistant.

"Levina," she says and holds out a folder. "These need to be faxed over to the properties commission this evening. We don't want them to have just cause on stopping construction on the new apartment structure across town."

"Of course Ms. Catilades," she smiles at the creature.

So this is the one I spoke to on the phone.

"I have a call into Desmond," she says. "I need to talk to him regarding a few new contracts."

"Oh yes," Levina smiles. "Mr. Cataliades phoned and I emailed him the documents. He says that he'll have them for you before ten tomorrow."

This creature nods again. "Excellent," she says and gives the human another folder. "These are the candidates for the open positions in the new club and the wait staff. I've weeded through the list and these are the ones Eric would like to have come in. See if they can be here by eight in the evening the day after tomorrow. I would like to, well, she looks toward me and then back at Levina. "We would like to interview them at once."

Levina smiles again. "Of course, Ma'am. Will there be anything else?"

"No," this Ms. Cataliades. "Eric said you can leave as soon as his next meeting is done. He'll be going to Fangtasia to check on things there."

"Excellent," she says, "Have a lovely evening."

"You as well," the creature taps the humans hand. "Oh, and let me know how that new restaurant is that your beau is taking you to. I understand it's fabulous for late night dining."

Levina laughs as the creature turns and faces me.

I stand and move closer to her. "William Compton," I say as a form of introduction.

Something passes over her face but it's too quick for me to identify.

"Yes, Mr. Compton," she says. "I believe I answered the phone when you called."

She moves to leave but I side step and prevent her from continuing.

"You are?" I ask.

"She is my COO and no concern of yours, Compton," I hear from the doorway and know instantly that it's the baritone voice of the Viking.

I nod to the creature before me. "A pleasure to meet you, Ms. Cataliades," I say and then turn to the Viking. "Sheriff," I say.

"Yes, you may come in now," he looks past me. "I will be quick," he says and I know that he's speaking to the creature.

I turn just in time to see her entering one of the other offices and shutting the door.

"I don't think you came here to ogle my staff," the Sheriff says as he moves to his chair. "What was so important that you needed to meet with me this evening? I know you just entered the area and you do know that you are given forty-eight hours to check in? We even have an automated system now. You could have easily done a check in on-line."

I move to sit in the chair across from his big desk. My nostrils flair at the smell enveloping the room. The smell of that creature and sex are quite literally everywhere. He must have had fun with his little COO and not just today. It would appear that this creature is Northman's office interlude. Well I knew he wasn't all business. He wouldn't have a bar like Fangstasia if he was. But to take her just before I came was something I wouldn't overlook. No Vampire should be kept waiting for a bloodbag. Even the Queen has more courtesy than that. Okay, well maybe she doesn't but she's always willing to share her meals. That does get me thinking. I wonder if he shares like Sophie.

I mentally shake myself out of my musings. It really is no matter. I'll have the tasty little morsel I've come to procure and I know Sophie is not above sharing, even that one. She told me if I did this job without incident, I may even get to enjoy her first. If she is everything that has been promised to us, I''ll forget about that glorious creature of Northman's soon enough.

"I am well aware that I could have checked in on-line. Rumors have it that it is very convenient. I would seem that you are the first to initiate such a system in his area. The Queen must be so pleased with your technological advancements," I say to him.

"You have just come from her Court, Compton," Eric leans back. "One would think that you would know if she's pleased or not."

Truth be told, the Queen is indifferent to this new technology. She has given very little thought to anything the human's have drawn up in the past years and has not spoken about any of it to me since my arrival. I do know that she finds it most entertaining for those who wish to check in to come and grovel at her feet. Such technology will ruin her fun and Sophie hates it when anyone ruins her fun.

"Yes, but court can be, well hectic as it were. One doesn't always know what the Queen's feelings are on things."

"Funny," Eric says. "As I recall, it is quite easy to know how the Queen is feeling about everything."

"Yes, well," I pause and shift in my seat. "I would have checked in on-line but sadly my residence is not setup for the Internet at present. That will be fixed soon but for now, I had to check in the traditional way."

"Yes," he moves quickly, far quicker than I could see. When I look again, he is holding a sheet of paper. "I see that you arrived by Anubis just after twilight. You rented a car and traveled over to Bon Temps," he pauses and looks up at me. He is letting me know that he does have eyes and ears all over his area. "Why would you be traveling to such a remote area of the state after being entertained at court for what now," he pauses again, "six months?"

I steel my emotions. How dare this arrogant vampire keep tabs on me? I don't report to him and I never will. He will soon realize the errors that he's making just keep piling up.

"The last of my human descendants has recently passed and ownership of the family home and property has now reverted back to me. I've come to claim it from the local authorities and to see what renovations will need to be done in order for it to become Vampire friendly."

"Then you wish to relocate to the area?" he asks me.

"Not permanently, at first," I pause. "I suspect it will take me a few weeks, a month tops to assess what needs to be done to the home. The Queen has given me leave to take care of this matter as long as you are agreeable. I travel a great deal on business for many monarchs. I would like to have a home that I can come to when need be. I will not be here all the time but it would be pleasant to reside in the house I helped build."

"How touching," the Sheriff growls. "I run a very tight ship in my area, Compton. I do things differently than in Sophie's Court. I expect that when you are in my area you will obey my rules."

I smile at him. "I will obey anything that is sanctioned by my Queen."

"The Queen sanctions anything I do to keep this area running like it should," he stands. "The rules are simple enough. I believe even you could follow them."

He smiles but I say nothing.

"First off, there is no feeding in public. That shouldn't be too difficult for you as that one is handed down to us by the Vampire Authority. There are several places at Fangtasia or in the new complex that you may have a private party. If that doesn't suit you, take your meals home and have them there," he pauses before continuing. "The staff at _MinNorth_ as well as at my other businesses and establishments are not to be glamoured. That is for our protection as well as theirs. I have a lot of things going on here, Compton. We would hate for information to fall into the wrong hands regarding how we really are. My staff has my complete trust but under glamour even the mighty have fallen. Therefore, this rule is paramount and will cost you your life if you are reported as trying."

I nod. Not sure that he believes what he is saying but okay. However, I do hear him say that the staff is forbidden to be glamoured not they can't be glamoured. A little nugget of information I'll put away until later.

"What else?" I ask.

"Yes," he smiles and tents his fingers. "You are required to either work in Fangstasia one night a week to assist with the tourism in the area. Once the club is open in the complex," he waves his hand. "You will work one week there and the next here. Since you will not be permanent for some time, you may offer up ten percent of your monthly earnings in fealty costs to the area if you would rather do that. I don't offer this choice often, Compton, so I suggest you think on it."

"That is generous of you, Sheriff," I say to him.

"It is not generosity just good business," he nods. "There are also the other laws that the VA wish us to adhere too. You are expected to follow them or the punishment will be severe," he growls.

"I understand," I nod again. "Is there anything else?" I ask him.

He leans forward and rests his hands on his desk. "No one touches what is mine," he growls. "This is not Sophie's court. I do not share my possessions nor do I cast off humans like they are leftovers. You will respect what is mine and you will respect the laws. If I catch you disobeying you will know what it is like to displease me."

I sit there for a moment and look into his eyes. "I wouldn't dream of it."

"I will warn you," he says quietly. "If you do lay a finger on anything or anyone that indicates to you that they are mine, I will not hesitate turn you to dust."

"Are you threatening me?" I ask him. "You do know that I hold the ear of the Queen."

"I am well aware of your so called position, Compton," he says to me.

"Are you?" I ask.

"Yes," he leans back. "You are known to many as someone that can procure the most unusual of items. What need of your skills does the Queen have, I wonder?"

"She needs nothing from me Sheriff," I say to him. "I wished to call Louisiana my home again and the Queen has been gracious enough to allow me to stay at court. It is only recently that I learned of my dying relative. When the opportunity arose to return to my home town, I took it."

It was the story that the Queen and I had come up with. If Eric knew that the Queen had required my services, he would become suspicious and we cannot have that. I need to move quickly and quietly while in his area and then leave before he is the wiser. Yes, Eric the Norseman may be old, he may be strong but he has never dealt with me. There is a reason that I'm a sought after Vampire. I've always been able to procure the wanted items. I never fail.

"Very well," he says to me. "Leave word with my assistant or at Fangtasia whether you wish to work or pay. Since you do not have internet yet, we will contact you with either the amount due or the shifts to work. Is there anything else?"

I shake my head. "No, I think that will do. Thank you for seeing me on such short notice. I will inform you when I'm heading back to New Orleans."

I stand.

"That won't be necessary," he says. I turn to look at him. "I'll know when you leave my area, Compton. There is very little that happens in Area five that I don't know about."

I nod again and open the door.

The human I now know as Levina stands to greet me.

"I'll show you out, Mr. Compton," she says and motions for me to join her.

"Thank you, Levina is it?" I ask her.

"That's right, sir," she nods.

"How long have you worked for Mr. Northman?" I ask.

She looks sideways at me. "Long enough to know that is a question Mr. Northman would answer if he wanted you to know."

I growl under my breath. Low enough for this human not to hear.

"Ms. Catilades said you were going to a place to eat this evening. Do they cater to Vampires?" I ask her. Perhaps if I get this human alone and away from Northman's reach I can get her to talk to me.

She hands me a folder. "There is a number in that packet along with several sites that cater to Vampires in this area, Mr. Compton. There is also a list of who you should contact for things you may need or clarifications you may have."

"I see," I say and open the file quickly and then close it. "Mr. Northman runs a tight area doesn't he?"

"He has to," she says as we reach the elevators. Levina places a card in a slot by the elevator and then turns to me. "You parked on the fifth floor?" she asks.

I nod.

"Excellent," she hands me another card. "Give this to the guards when you exit."

I take the card from her and then try to look in her eyes once more.

"Thank you," I say and push a thought toward her.

She shakes her head after a second. "I believe that is the second time you've tried that, Mr. Compton. I don't think you wish me to tell the Sheriff, do you?" she asks.

I take a step back. How dare this human speak to me in such a manner? She should be thanking me for giving her the attention I have.

I go to say something but Levina just smiles.

"Good evening, Mr. Compton," she says, turns and starts to walk down the hall.

I turn to see a rather large Vampire standing by the receptionist. He looks at me for a long moment and I'm sure he is there to make sure I get on the elevator. Growling once again to myself, I walk on and wait for the doors to close.

It takes me no time to get down to my car and out to the guards who take my card and allow me to exit. I turn in the direction of Bon Temps and growl again. At least that is over with. Now I all I need to do is turn my attention to this little backwoods flower that Hadley has told us all about. With any luck, I'll have the little blood bag eating out of my hand in a week and I can get her to the Queen before anyone is the wiser.

I smile. Yes, then I'll work on taking Northman down. It is clear to me that not only is he a threat to the Queen but to Vampire's superiority in this state. The Queen will certainly be shocked to learn of the creatures and humans he has working for him. Never mind how he allows them to speak to Vampires. Sophie is right in this regard. Humans are only good for feeding and fucking. Anything else is just a waste of our time Getting on the highway, I focus my attention on getting to Bon Temps. Then I'll need to secure a meal for the night and hope that the hovel of a home that I once was so proud of will protect me for the day. Damn, I should have sent in contractors before my arrival. Then, at least I wouldn't have to sleep in the basement. Sighing to myself I subconsciously check off the days until I can return to court.

***0***

SPOV

I walk into my office and close the door, resting my head against it and sighing.

I can't believe that Eric and I just did what we did. I mean, we've done things in his office before but this time I know dang well what he was up to.

We'd been expecting Compton for a little over a week now. When our spies from the Queen's court told us that he was on his way, Eric started making his plan. Not that we needed to, but Eric seemed to think that we needed everything to play out in order to catch Sophie-Anne in her own web. Apparently, Sophie and Eric have had a love/hate relationship for several decades. Eric was tired of having to kowtow to such a spoiled and unruly monarch and was ready for it to end. In fact, before Eric met me, he was seriously considering leaving the area.

Once Eric told me what the Queen had in store for me, I have to admit that I was furious. I couldn't believe that the Queen, which the concept of a monarchy in the United States took me a long time to wrap my head around mind you, wanted to take me and do things I'd rather not think about to me. More importantly, I was incensed that my dear, sweet cousin was the reason the Queen was on my trail. I might have been angry but Gran was enraged. It took everything in us to keep her from going to New Orleans and snatching that little girl bald headed and then turning her anger on the Queen. It would have been a sight to see but Eric and I thought the situation would be better off handled a little more delicately.

It took a great deal of effort on both Eric and my parts, but Gran slowly started to calm down. Luckily Eric had already won Gran over and he assured her that I would never fall into the hands of the spoiled Queen. He gave her his word and I already knew that Eric would never break that vow.

I smile thinking about when Eric first made a vow to me. That he would make sure no harm came to me. It was the first night I came to Fangtasia.

_I had spent the day sitting out in the sun since I didn't have to go into Merlottes. In Gran's words, I'd been burning the candle at both ends between working at the bar, finishing up my degree and working with the folks in town managing their investments. I don't mind saying that I was really getting tired trying to manage everything. Sitting in the sun and doing nothing was just, well, ideal._

_Earlier that morning, I'd gotten up and spent some time with my brother. He'd come up for the night and didn't do that very often. He saw me talking to a Vampire and wanted to know more about him._

"_Eric," Jason pauses. "His name isn't Eric Northman is it?"_

"_Yeah," I say throwing the sponge in the sink after cleaning up from my breakfast. "I didn't know his last name until I called his number this morning."_

"_Why would you have a Vampire's number, Sook?" he asks me and looks outside. "More importantly, how did he answer you?"_

"_He didn't answer me silly," I point to the window. "He wouldn't be up yet. But when I called one of the numbers he left me, it was answered by one of his staff. To answer the rest of that question, I had his number because Eric invited me to come see him in Shreveport tonight," I say crossing my arms under my chest and leaning back against the counter. _

_He turns his head to study me. I know that look my brother is giving me and I don't even have to slip into his mind to hear him. He's not liking the idea of his sister hanging around Vampires. _

"_Sookie, Eric Northman has a reputation. He's like, well, he's sort of in charge of the Vampires around here," he says. "I don't know if it's a good idea if you go to meet him alone."_

"_Jason Stackhouse," I say to him. "I'm twenty-five years old. I think I can take care of myself."_

"_I know you can Sook," he puts his hands up in defense. "Listen I know you are a big girl and all but you said it yourself, you've never been around Vampires and I have."_

"_So, you know how to handle them and I don't?" I raise an eyebrow at him._

"_That's not what I'm saying. Listen, I told you that the ones I've met haven't bothered me but that doesn't mean I haven't heard stories about what they've done with other dancers. It's just, I know that Vampires are a little more dangerous than they want any of the people around here to know. I'm not saying you shouldn't go see him. All I'm asking is if you are prepared and know what you are doing? It's not like going to Merlotte's, Sookie. From what I've seen and heard, Vampires can get real crazy; especially when they are hunting._

"_Hunting?" I ask._

"_Yeah, I've heard some of the guys and girls at the club call it that. They say that when a Vampire gets you in their sights it's like being hunted. Though, a lot of the people they talk about probably didn't give the Vamps much of a fight. I've heard stories about that club in Shreveport too. They call those groupies Fangbangers because all they want is attention from Vampires. I'm not saying that this Eric is like that. Hell, I've heard many stories about him but he's more than a little particular on who he well, ya know?" he shrugs. He didn't want to say something but he sure as hell thought it. I hold myself together and am thankful that my brother doesn't want to get into sex talks with his sister._

"_He's nice Jason," I look down. "He wants to get to know me. He asked me to come see him so we could talk some more. He paid attention to what I was saying the entire time we were talking in the bar last night. There aren't many guys around here who want to get to know me. Get in my pants, sure but to get to know me," I shake my head. "Considering most of them have known me all my life, they all know what I can do. They don't want to talk about it and most of them will deny that I'm anything other than slightly crazy but the truth of the matter is, no one wants to be with a girl who can read their mind." _

"_Okay, Sookie I get it," he says and moves closer to me and puts his arm around my shoulders. "It must be tough not having anyone in your life like that. If this town doesn't know what a wonderful special person you are then they can all go jump in the lake."_

_I smile up at him. "Thanks Jas," I say softly._

_He kisses my nose and pulls away from me and leans back against the counter._

"_Did you hear anything from him?" he asks._

_I know what he's asking._

_I shake my head. "I couldn't hear him but I could tell that he was in the room. His mind is like an empty spot, or a black hole of some kind."_

"_Sookie," he begins but I look up._

"_Look, I know that Vampires have a reputation okay? I'm not stupid," I huff._

"_Hold on there," he says. "I've never thought you were stupid, you know that. I think you are one of the smartest people I know. Look what you've done for people around here," he waves his arms. "Gran and all her friends have pretty damn nice nest eggs because of you. Hoyt was telling me that you helped him with his retirement plan and that you set him up with some investments that are yielding real nice. There is not one person you work with who doesn't admire what you can do."_

_I tear up at his words. I know my brother thinks the world of me. He always has but it's nice to be reminded of it from time to time._

"_I know but other people," I look down again. _

"_Like I said, the other people are ignorant assholes and don't deserve your time. I wasn't saying you are stupid Sookie. I'm saying that I worry about you. I always worry about you. You're my sister. Do you want to know what my last memories are of Momma and Daddy?"_

_I look up at my brother._

"_I remember Daddy telling me to look after you," he pauses. "We were standing right on the front porch," he points to the front of the house. "He and Momma were leaving for their weekend and he told me that it was my job to make sure you were safe. He told it was a real important job considering I was your brother and all."_

_I feel the tears filling my eyes. "You do a real good job of taking care of me Jason."_

_He shakes my head. "No I don't. I'm all the way in Alexandria and have left you and Gran here alone."_

"_We are fine Jason, I promise," I say wiping away the tears._

"_Oh I know you are both fine. Gran is tougher than both of us put together. She would take Daddy's old 12 gauge to any intruder that got up in here at night," he smiles and pulls me into his arms again. "Just because I know you can take care of yourself doesn't mean I don't worry about you. Hell, if it was just some ordinary man you were talking to last night, I'd be worried," he pulls back. "You have no idea how beautiful and special you are Sookie Raine Stackhouse," he says and kisses my nose again._

"_Only to you Jason Corbett Stackhouse," I respond to him and start walking into the other room._

"_I always wondered why Momma named you Sookie instead of Raine? That was her real name you know." He follows me._

"_I know," I say to him as I pick up a few of the things scattered around. "I don't know why either but she must have had a reason. It's not like either of my names are common."_

"_That's another thing. You think she and Daddy would have come up with a better name for me instead of giving you the cool names," he says and laughs._

"_Jason, she named you after her Daddy, you know that," I laugh with him._

_He shakes his head. "Okay, well back to this Vampire. Promise me you'll be safe?" he asks._

_I smile at him. "I'm going to his club in Shreveport. I will be fine. He even said that he was sure I would want to tell someone where I was going so I'll leave his number with Gran. I am going to be fine Jason, I promise. I've got a good feeling about this." _

_He crooks his head to the side. "You getting a feeling? You said you couldn't hear him." he asks._

"_It's nothing I know, okay. I can't hear him or his partner. It's real nice Jason. You just don't know," I sigh. "I…I took his hand and everything went silent. It was so damn peaceful to have it quiet for a change. There wasn't one sound. It was like someone put a shield up around me. No," I shake my head. "That's not it. It was like I was in a void or something. It was so much bigger and better than my shields."_

"_I thought you said you were fine with your shields? When I talked to you about it when I was home last you said that you were fine." He sits on the edge of the couch._

"_I am," I say and sit down next to him. "But there are some people that are just loud broadcasters and no matter what I do I can't keep them out. But when Eric held my hand it was like he blocked them out, not me. All I heard in my head was me."_

"_I guess that would be kind of nice. I don't know how you do it sometimes," he shakes his head._

"_It's one of the reasons I go to work at Merlotte's. I'm afraid that if I don't stay around people that are hard to keep out, I'll forget and then," I shiver._

"_It will be Momma and Daddy's funeral all over again?" he asks._

_My eyes tear up again on their own and I nod. _

_The funeral was so hard and I was so upset. Everyone was talking and thinking and before I knew it, I was in the corner with my hands over my ears trying to keep all the voices out. Jason noticed me and carried me as far into the woods as he could before he got tired. He stayed with me all afternoon. Telling me stories about when we were little and how Momma and Daddy would play with us. He told me the story of how Momma would make the light dance on the lake behind the house and how Daddy would kiss us and help bring sweet dreams our way. _

"_You helped me so much back then Jason," I say taking his hand._

"_You are the best sister in the world, Sookie. I just want you to be happy and safe is all," he smiles and kisses my forehead._

"_I know," I sigh, "and I promise to be safe tonight. But I don't think he's going to hurt me. He didn't seem like it was his intention."_

"_Well, just make sure you are okay with any of his other intentions," he raises an eyebrow at me._

"_Jason," I say and laugh at him. _

"_Hey, I'm not one to judge people's sex lives," he pauses. "Though, I really don't want to think of yours very much, thank you," he makes a face like he's tasted something bitter. I laugh at his expression. "But your sex life or non-sex life," he raises an eyebrow at me, "isn't the point. Just make sure that whatever you do, it's what you want to do. Not because he's a big bad Vampire that you find silence in, okay?"_

"_Jason," now it's my turn to raise an eyebrow. "I think you've slept with people for less of a reason."_

"_Yeah, well," he says and stands. "That is why I take my clothes off for a living and you earn people money. You are a lot smarter than me."_

"_Jason," I say looking up at him. "You love your job."_

"_No," he shakes his head. "I love that my job gives me the ways and means to be free to do as I please and be with who I please," he gets a sad smile on his face and I see a face of someone that is neither Bridgette or Blake._

"_Something going on at home?" I ask him._

_He sighs. "It will work itself out," he shakes his head and waves his arm. "Don't you worry about a thing," he leans down and kisses my head again. "I'm going to change and head over to the library to see Gran before I leave," he says as he heads for the door. "I'll see you in a few weeks and I'll call you tomorrow to see how everything went with the Vampire and his club, okay?"_

_I smile at him. "You know I love you," I say softly._

_He gives me his best smirk. "Not as much as I love you."_

_I sit there for a long while thinking about my brother, my Gran and my life. _

I smile when I think of that conversation. It's true that I hadn't had an exciting life up until then but it really couldn't be helped. I'm not normal and I've never had been. Jason isn't normal either but he seems to be able to hide it better than me. Plus he doesn't have the whole I can read people's mind thing either. I had wondered more than once if I was excited to see Eric again because of the fact that he was silent to me or because he wanted to spend time with me. But did it really matter? I mean, look at where I am. No matter how I started, I know how it ended and I can't be happier.

After Jason had gotten dressed, he left to see Gran before going home. I spent an hour cleaning before heading out to the sun to do some non-thinking for a change.

I smile thinking of my brother. Jason isn't always serious or deep. It's just not his way. It wasn't that he wasn't smart or had any deep thoughts, he just chooses to keep things light and carefree. All the more reason that, that conversation was special to me and I knew that no matter what, I'd always have his support.

The night just got better and better after that.

Getting ready for meeting with Eric, I'd chosen a flowered sundress with wide straps and large red flowers. It flared out from the empire waist and partnered it with a pair of three inch sling back heels. I could have easily put on something that would have been a little more Vampire bar appropriate but I choose to go a different route. I wanted to stand out. I wanted to make a statement and I wanted Eric to notice me in a sea of what I was sure was going to be black gothic clad desperate women begging for his attention at every turn. Okay, so I was generalizing and stereotyping but I couldn't really help it. I'd been besotted with the Vampire from the moment I'd laid eyes on him and I was bound and determined to get and keep his attention, if only for the night.

Arriving at the bar, I was seen by Eric's partner, Pam from across the parking lot. I watched as she said something to another Vampire who was standing with her and as quick as lightning, came up beside me.

"_Well hello, Sookie Stackhouse," he smiles an evil smile. She's dressed in black from head to toe with leather looking pants and five inch heels. If I hadn't seen her in normal clothes last evening, I very well might have been scared of her. _

_Now I just smiled._

"_It's nice to see you again, Pam," I say smiling back at her._

"_Eric has been looking forward to seeing you, Sookie," she says eying me from head to toe. "My you do look like sunshine and picnics all rolled into one."_

"_I will take that as a compliment," I smile at her. "I like to make an impression."_

"_Oh you will do that," she purrs. "I can assure you, you will make a very large impression," she says and takes my arm in hers. "Let's go find him shall we."_

_We certainly must have looked like an interesting pair crossing the parking lot and walking into the bar while the entire line of would be patrons watched us. I was thankful that Pam had taken my arm and I was awash in her silence. I'd probably blush and get enraged by the thoughts of those in line. Thankfully for both of us, we would never know which would have won out._

_Once inside the bar, I watch as every head, human and vampire alike turn to take in the newest patron. Suddenly, I feel that my attire choice may not have been the best idea. Something tells me that Pam was not kidding when she said that I would be making an impression and it wouldn't be only on the Vampire I intended it to._

_I was barely in the bar when I see Eric exiting from a hallway in the back left corner. I presume that he was coming from the offices but then again, what did I know. When I saw him it was like something right out of one of those old movies. He was somehow instantly alerted to my presence and our eyes met in that moment. Just as fast as Pam came to me, Eric was by my side taking in not only my outfit but I can swear that he breathed in my scent. Closing his eyes for a moment, he gets the most beautiful expression on his face. I can't help but think that this is what he may have looked like as a boy. There was no other word to describe it, he was beautiful._

"_You are a vision, Sookie," he says just above a whisper._

"_I'm glad you think so," I smile at him. _

_After a moment I will my eyes away from him and look around. I swear I hear fangs dropping all around me. "But I think I may have over thought this outfit. I don't think it is Vampire Bar appropriate."_

_Eric looks away from me and lets out a growl that sends shivers down my spine to the most delicious of places. Just as quickly, everyone turns away from us and goes back to what they were doing. Well I guess it pays to be here with the owner, now doesn't it?_

"_No one will harm you here, Sookie," he holds out his hand to me. "You will always be safe with me."_

_Taking his hand, I know that he is speaking only the truth._

I sigh, thinking of that first night together. It was perfect, magical and everything a girl would have wanted for a first date. If that first date was with a very large Vampire businessman, that is. Okay, so maybe it wasn't something fairytales are made of but it was still delightful for me. Honestly, there is not one thing that I would have changed about that night.

In fact, the night was delightful in so many ways. More specifically, it got more delightful when Eric took me back to his place after closing the bar. I never thought I'd be the type of woman that would sleep with a man on the first date, but it WAS Eric Northman and I don't think he would appreciate being called a man. Well not an average man, anyway. No, Eric is Vampire through and through and he's damn proud of it. Come to think about it, so am I.

The time we spent together that night plays over and over in my mind during the day among a thousand other nights we've been together. But that night was oh so special and just well, perfect.

The moment he took me and entered me, I thought my whole life was falling apart and coming together at the same time. The way he held me, the way he owned my body, the way he spoke to me made me feel that for the first time, I knew what it meant to be cherished. That is cherished the way a man feels about a woman. The look in his eyes as we came together and crashed over the cliff was unforgettable. Eric may have been with thousands of women before me but in that instant, I honestly felt like the only one. He tells me that after me there was no others. He says that night ruined him for all other women. I didn't believe him at first. It took some convincing on his part and some serious growing up on mine but I finally conceded that he never once saw another woman the way he saw me. Now, he better not see another woman the way he sees me and there better be no woman that sees him the way I see him. A girl has to protect what's hers and believe you me, Eric Northman is one hundred percent mine. Damn the bitch to hell who thinks otherwise.

The night still gives me chills in the most delicious of places just thinking about it. It was like I had absolutely no control. I couldn't deny him anything. I gave him my body, my will and my blood without hesitation. In return, he offered me his own body, his own mind and finally his blood. The last I took it without hesitation even after he had explained earlier in the evening what consuming his blood would do to me. Truthfully, it really didn't matter to me. After all, I didn't think I could desire him any more than I did. I didn't care if he could find me. I didn't want to hide from him anyway. Finally, if I dreamed of him, so be it. I'd be dreaming of him anyway. If the dreams became more intense, so be it. The more I had of Eric, all the better for me.

After we finished our fourth or fifth encounter with one another, I knew that it would be dawn soon. It was then that Eric paid me the most gracious of compliments. He allowed me to rest with him. Something he said he never allowed another breather to do before. I felt very humbled at his trust and accepted it with all the honor it was given. This went a long way in helping me believe him when he told me about the Queen but I'm getting ahead of myself.

I push away from the door and walk over to my desk and smile. I remember the first time I stepped foot into this office. It feels like it was yesterday but in all actuality if was several days after our first night together.

Eric asked me to meet him at the new entertainment complex being built in Shreveport. I was curious about why he would suggest a half-finished complex until I saw the name in the reception area: _ MinNorth Financial Group_.

I was instantly taken back to the morning after we met and calling Eric after I'd awoke. I don't know what made me call him. I mean, it wasn't like I'd expected him to be up. But part of me, okay a rather large part of me was actually concerned that I dreamed Eric and that our interaction at Merlottes never happened. It wasn't that I was insecure but it isn't every day that you meet a handsome Vampire. Well, not in Bon Temps, anyway. Thinking about it now, it really is quite comical.

_I go back to my nightstand and pick up my phone. Searching through it, I find a new contact which is simply labeled 'E'. I smile again reassuring myself that no, it wasn't a dream. Opening the contact I find it has two numbers listed; one under cell and the other under work. Assuming that the cell number wouldn't grant me access to the gorgeous Vampire at this time of day, I choose the number labeled work. Even if this one isn't answered, I could always leave him a message and then try again later on his cell. After two rings I'm a little shocked when the phone clicks and it's not a machine speaking but a real live person._

"_MinNorth Financial Group, Good morning Ms. Stackhouse, this is Levina. How can I help you today?" She asks._

"_I'm sorry," I say a little confused._

"_This is Ms. Stackhouse is it not?" she asks again. _

"_Yes it is, but how did you know who I am?" I ask her._

"_Your number has been programed into my phone, Miss Stackhouse. Mr. Northman thought you may be calling this morning," she says as if it's the most logical answer in the world._

"_Oh, and who are you again?" I ask her._

"_My name is Levina Ravenbranch," she says with what I realize now is a rather thick posh English accent. "I'm Mr. Northman's administrative assistant. I was instructed early this morning to assist you in any way I could. Mr. Northman was concerned that he had to leave you without giving you more information regarding the club and thought you may need directions to it for this evening. He left instructions that if I didn't hear from you by four, I should call you. Along with directions to the area, he instructed me to arrange a driver and car if you didn't wish to carry yourself into the city."_

"_Oh, well, thank you but I think I can find club," I pause looking around. We must have a map in the house somewhere. "I have a car as well. A driver won't be necessary."_

"_Very well then," she says. "Why don't I text you the directions just in case. Does your car have a GPS system?" She asks. _

"_No, I've never needed to use one before," I say as a form of explanation. _

_It's true. Anywhere I've needed to go, I've known how to get there. Bon Temps and the surrounding areas aren't that big and well, you really can't get lost when there aren't many roads to take._

"_Well that's fine," she says and I can actually hear her smiling. "Honestly, we have a new software system that would send the directions to your vehicle and I have been dying to use it." _

_I laugh at that. "It sounds quite fancy."_

"_It's still in the testing stages but Mr. Northman wanted me to try it out a few times if I found the opportunity. I guess I'll have to wait a little longer to see if it works."_

_I can tell that she sounds disappointed._

"_I'm sorry," I say to her._

"_Not at all Miss," she says and I can tell that she is smiling again. "So other than sending you the directions was there another reason for your call this morning?"_

"_Um, no actually I wanted, well," I look down not wanting to admit that I was making sure that last night wasn't a dream._

"_If you don't mind me saying so, Miss Stackhouse," Levina says. "I received an urgent message from my employer just before dawn indicating who you were and my instructions regarding assisting you today," she pauses again, "Mr. Northman sounded very pleased that you would be meeting with him this evening and made it clear that anything you needed would be provided."_

"_Isn't Mr. Northman usually happy?" I ask her. _

"_Mr. Northman, is, well," she pauses. "He's a very good employer, Miss, but he is not always the most jovial."_

"_I find that hard to believe," I say to her. "He seemed very jovial last night."_

_Well he wasn't acting like a clown but he didn't seem super serious either. Perhaps he puts on a front for his staff. But then again, he did say he was in the area on business. Wouldn't he be in the same frame of mind as he was in the office? Does he come into the office? Why does he need an office? Evidently he does more than just run a club but then again, it may just be the name of the corporation that runs the club. There are quite a bit of places that run establishment's like Fangtasia through a Corporation rather than establishing a LLC or PC. It does have its advantages, tax wise and would protect him and his investors if anything unsavory turned up. But then again, I could be getting ahead of myself._

"_Mr. Northman is a very busy and a very sought after Vampire, Miss Stackhouse. He doesn't usually have time for fun and games."_

"_I would suspect running a Vampire themed club would be fun," I say to her._

"_One would think that, but unfortunately, it has its share of problems as well as headaches. Humans may seem to have accepted Vampires into their communities but the political machine sometimes is slightly behind the times," she sighs. "But I am talking out of turn. Please accept my apologies, Ms. Stackhouse. I'm sure you understand that businesses, no matter the type are a lot of work. Mr. Northman would not appreciate me talking about him or the business is such a manner."_

"_I understand completely and there is no need to apologize. We will keep all that just between you and me," I say to her._

"_Thank you, Miss. I do appreciate your confidence. To be quiet honest, I rather enjoyed hearing a lighter tone in his voice when we spoke. It was quite refreshing. Mr. Northman is never cruel or demeaning. He is just all business most of the time. It was refreshing hearing a different side of him."_

"_Have you worked for him long?" I ask her._

"_Almost five years now. My uncle, Mr. Burnham is his day man now. Our family has worked for Mr. Northman and of course, Ms. Pam for generations," she says._

"_Oh, I didn't know he had many people working for him," I say to her._

"_You just met Mr. Northman last evening?" she asks._

"_I didn't even know his last name was Northman. I just met where I was working last evening in a small town called Bon Temps," I say to her._

"_Well, then I can understand your confusion. You are meeting him at Fangtasia, am I correct?" I hear her typing on something and I'm assuming it's her computer._

"_I am," I say sitting back down on my bed._

"_Well, that is only one of Mr. Northman's ventures. I don't see that he had any meetings in your area last evening but he doesn't always tell me where he is going," I hear her typing again._

"_Oh, well I didn't know he had any other businesses besides the club but I guess I'll learn more about him."_

_At least I hope I learn more about him._

"_I'm sure you will," she says. "I know he will be looking forward to seeing you. I would suggest you getting to the club around eight this evening. Mr. Northman has an appointment just after sunset and I'm sure that he will be free and waiting for you by then. Is there anything else I can get for you, Miss Stackhouse?" she asks._

"_No, Levina thank you," I say softly._

"_Very good miss," she says and I can hear a voice other than hers on the other end. "I look forward to meeting you soon. Have a nice day."_

_With a goodbye she is gone._

After I got over the initial shock that one of Eric's investments as Levina called it was this new entertainment complex. Eric walked me around the whole thing and showed me where everything was being built. He was almost animated in his descriptions of the Casino, the different night clubs and restaurants not to mention the Vampire safe hotel that was being included. I swear he almost looked like Jason the day he got his truck. He was all bright and shiny.

After we investigated all the areas, Eric brought me up to the executive suite and introduced me to everyone on his personal staff. Hanna the receptionist was a brunette, petite built twenty year old that was working her way through business school. She hoped to find a position at MinNorth in either the finance or marketing department when she was through. She thought very highly of Eric and was pleased she could find such a wonderful job that basically could be done at night. She shared the position with a girl named Tammy who usually worked the day shift. But they would switch off now and then and Hanna was most grateful for all that she got with the job. I also learned that Eric had never bit her or bed her. I know, a little tacky but hey, she thought about it. In fact, she thought I was a very attractive woman and was pleased that Eric had a woman on his arm that wasn't an airhead fangbanger. Yeah, those were her words not mine.

Levina who I'd already spoken to on the phone was the next to greet us. She was just the same as I pictured her in my mind. She was slightly older than me but her smile was bright and made her look young. Her accent was even thicker in person. I could tell by her thoughts that she was glad to meet me and hoped that I would be taking Eric's offer. What that offer was still remained to be seen.

We brushed past Eric's office and went to the one beside his. This is where I met Maxwell Lee, Eric's head of security and personnel affairs. He didn't call him the Human Resource Manager or the like so I could only imagine that his focus was on making sure everything else ran smoothly. For some reason I got an image of the guy who played the head of security in that Tom Cruise movie The Firm. Though Maxwell looked nothing like the actor. No, he's a large Vampire with striking blue eyes and raven colored hair. I can say without a doubt that Maxwell is a formable Vampire that I knew the moment I met him was not one to trifle with. Eric informed me that his daytime counterpart was a Were. Yeah, I was surprised to find out that there were other creatures other than Vampires out there. But then again, why was I surprised?

This Were is a female by the name of Jakie Zin. She is a tiny little thing but I knew with one hint into her mind that she was not to be taken lightly. She would sooner cut someone's ear off than smile at them if they harmed any on her watch. She was as serious about her job as Maxwell and neither of them looked like they knew how to fail. Something about that made me feel safe..

Jessica Porter and Ilianna Poe made up Eric's human resource department and where the next two I met. Their offices were a floor below and were centered between the financial department and the administrative staff. Other than being very beautiful women I could tell you that the two of them are very professional and sophisticated women who think the world of their employer. Though they both harbored slight crushes on the Vampire I question, neither would ever act upon their feelings. They appreciated their jobs way too much to ever mess with them. It was from Illiana's mind that I heard that Eric wasn't one to play where he ate. Well she used other words, but that was the general concept. She had heard about me already and her only concern was for Eric mixing business and pleasure and hoped that if our relationship went south that the business wouldn't suffer. Again, I'd been included in the business affairs and didn't know why.

Toby McInnis was the head of marketing. Another Were but this one is actually a tiger. Yeah, a tiger. I couldn't believe it, but he was. He had a head for marketing and was very devoted to Eric and his businesses. He had happened to be the mastermind behind the different advertising projects not only for the new complex but for several other of Eric's ventures. Leaning into Toby's mind I learned that he thought that working with Eric was the best situation for someone like him. Evidently, Toby had gotten into some trouble a few years prior and had been abjured from his pack out West. Up until then, Toby had been producing some fabulous work for several large production firms. He and Eric had crossed paths from time to time and when Toby needed a place to go, Eric offered him a home. I smile thinking of how Eric instills loyalty from all that work for him.

It was after I was introduced to most of the supporting staff Eric showed me the office I now occupy and then showed me into his spacious, palatial office and sat me down. I had figured from the tour and slipping into his staff's mind that this was some sort of an interview but for the life of me, I couldn't imagine what job he'd want to offer me.

It was then that he sprang an offer on me. He told me that he knew of my education and background. That he knew that I was finishing my degree but that I'd been working with my friends and family for many years and was impressed with the investment portfolios I'd created. That he knew that my skills far exceeded what the town could offer me and he wanted to offer me a position with him.

To be quite honest, I'd been a little put out that he had me looked into. I was even a little more put out when he confessed that he'd investigated me before we'd met. Which meant that he knew who I was when he entered the bar that night.

If I was a little younger and knew a lot less of the world I lived in, I would have stormed right out of his office and never look back. How dare he investigate me? How dare he vet me for this position? But then I took a deep breath and thought about it. Eric is a very important and evidently very wealthy Vampire. I suspect that a human in his position would investigate any new people that would be coming into my life. The fact that he investigated me before he came in that night surprised me. But then again, he had said he saw me the night before so maybe he had them find out about me before approaching me? For all he knew I could have been some backwoods hick who couldn't string three sentences together and thought an amortization chart had something to do with massage oils and smelling salts. Besides, what really did I care? There wasn't really anything in my past or present that I wouldn't tell him but I guess it was more efficient to have his people look into me. I have to admit, Maxwell and Jakie didn't disappoint. They even found out how I liked my coffee. No wonder Eric had not only what I take in it but the brand of coffee I drink in his kitchen the morning after our first night together.

That was then he gave me the job offer. I still remember the pitch he gave me.

"_Sookie, I would like it if you would come on board and be my Chief Operating Officer. You will have complete control of our financial ventures and say in anything new that is brought to my attention. I recently lost my business manager but I think you can do a lot more for this group than he ever could. Sookie," he says leaning forward, "I have a dayman that takes care of a great deal but I need someone that can be my eyes, ears and mouth to the rest of the executive staff while I'm down for the day. They usually have to wait to have decisions made until I rise and that is costing me time and money. I could use someone like you to handle things for me. Pam is great and is a wonderful partner but she has the same problem as I."_

"_Eric, are you sure?" I ask him. "I have never done anything like this before."_

"_Sookie, everything I've read and now seen of you tells me you are the person for the job," he pauses before continuing. "If you accept this position, I want you to know that your position and contract will be with me, personally, Sookie," he says with a smile. "You will not belong to the state or to the monarchy. You will be part of my personal retinue as are my contracts with the rest of the staff. That means that you will have no legal reason to stay if we were to move the company at some future date."_

"_Why does that make a difference?" I ask him. "Do you think that you will be moving at some point? I'm not sure that I could leave while Gran is still with us, Eric. She depends on me. Oh I know that she is a feisty old woman but she is getting on in years."_

"_Sookie, if we needed to move, I assure you that your grandmother as well as your brother would be cared and watched over."_

"_Eric, what does it matter how my contract is drawn up?" I ask him. "There is more to this than you are telling me."_

_He sighs. "You are indeed a very smart creature, Sookie Stackhouse. I was hoping to wait to tell you this information but I have a feeling that not telling you everything now will result in a riff between us I don't wish to have."_

I have to admit that at first I felt like a fool. Part of me felt that the only reason Eric had gotten me to sleep with him and was offering me a job was to keep me away from his spoiled Queen. That I was some sort of revenge or even worse, play toy that they could fight over. I expressed as much to him and almost started to cry.

I look around the office once more. A smarter woman would have walked out on him right then. Okay, not a smarter woman bur a more emotional woman would have. I quickly surmised that without Eric, I probably wouldn't stand a chance against his Queen. I could run away, change my name, go off the grid; all the things you see actors do in movies. But in reality, where could I go, who could I be? I'd still be a telepath no matter where I went. I didn't know many more Vampires than who Eric had introduced me too. If I found one that was willing to help me how could I possibly know that I'd be better off than with Eric or the Queen? In fact, where would I go that I wouldn't be in better hands than Eric's

He assured me that when he found out about me that he intended on taking me from the Queen. Initially he was incensed that she would go behind his back and try to procure someone from his area. After investigating me and finding out that the Queen's information was faulty, he knew that he had the upper hand and would no doubt be able to convince me that he was the better Vampire to be tied too. He was also looking forward to twisting the Queen into knots and finally have the final nail in her coffin to remove her from his sight.

That was, of course, before he met me in person. After meeting me and spending time with me, he knew he wanted me for himself. He could have persuaded me to create a blood bond with him right off. He really could have. I was most eager to take his blood. After our first exchange he even asked me to think on whether I wanted to continue with our blood exchanges. He wanted me to make sure that I really wanted to be tied to him. That is when he thought of a contract. He thought that contracting me to him would keep the Queen at bay while we got to know one another better and decided whether a further connection is something that would be in our future.

A blood bond, as I was told was permanent and a guaranteed way to keep the Queen off my back. But it wasn't something that a Vampire entered into lightly and a human wanted to be sure of it as well. It was a fact that a Vampire usually changed their bonded humans at some point before they got too old and lost their appeal to the Vampire. It really was a logical progression and one that was done over time. Blood bonds should never be thought of as a quick solution.

Though we had shared blood once, Eric assured me that if I didn't wish to pursue that part of our relationship, the connection we had would fade. Yeah, like I wanted to give up sex with this creature. He must have been dropped on his head when he was little if he thought that I'd give him up now but I had to think about this contract thing. I ask him to meet me at the farmhouse the next evening and I'd give him my answer.

Yeah, I wasn't about to walk away from Eric but our discussion was quite different than I thought it would be when I went to bed that evening..

***0***

_I rolled over and checked the clock. It was well past nine in the morning and still too early for someone who had only gotten to bed a few hours before. I'd spent the night with Eric in the bar after his little introduction into the world of MinNorth Financial Group and the inner workings of the deranged mine of a sick Queen that was not only after me for my telepathy but as a trophy to hang in her meeting room. Apparently, Sophie-Ann LeClerq, Queen of Louisiana swung both ways and she thought having both me and my cousin would be a delightful dish. Personally, I wanted to barf all over her what was sure to be very expensive shoes but no one asked for my input. _

_Eric had told me a lot about the Queen, her children and her court over the course of the evening. Personally, if I never stepped foot into New Orleans it would be entirely too soon. Just thinking about some of the things that she liked to do with her pets made me need a bath; maybe even dousing myself in bleach. Yeah, her tastes were that bad. Her desires could probably keep the kinkiest and most sadistic up at night._

_But that doesn't change the fact that it was very early and I was very awake. I thought again on the reason why my internal clock would have woken me at this hour. I'm about to force myself to go back to sleep when I hear voices trailing up the stairs to my bedroom from the floor below. _

_I quickly rise and dress in a simple pull over cotton dress. Twisting my hair up and pinning it, I grab a pair of shoes and head out of my room. I was a little more than worried about people being in the house so early. Gran never entertains at this time of day. Even the rumor mill ladies never come around until at least ten-thirty. This was certainly highly irregular behavior and if I learned anything, irregular behavior usually means trouble._

_When I made the turn into the living room I was shocked to see three very well dressed men seated on the couch with Gran pouring the tea. _

_Since I didn't think they were from the church and I'd never seen them before, I immediately lowered my shields and tried to listen in on them._

"_I understand why you would want to know who we are," the largest one of the three said. "But you could just ask us instead of pulling it out of our minds."_

_I immediately snap up my shields and look at him. "You know what I can do?" _

"_Of course, child," he smiles at me. "I'm the reason you have that little gift."_

_That is when I found out about my unusual heritage._

Yup that is when I learned that I was part Fae with a special gift of telepathy from my godfather who also happens to be a daemon. Yeah Fairies and daemons; two other things that are part of this world. Oh, not to mention that my mother just happened to be a natural witch. Yeah, my family history plays out like a totally bad paranormal book. Now, all I need is to be able to turn furry once a month and I'll be the freaking supernatural UN. But let's not be too self-critical. These men really shouldn't be blamed for what I was. Then again, they waited until I was twenty-five and in the middle of a tug-of-war with two powerful Vampires to inform me that I wasn't really a crazy human. In fact, I'm really not much of a human at all. Well, who would have thought that was possible.

Considering I'd known my grandfather, Earl, I was a little suspicious about what they were telling me. I mean, we would have known if Gramps was different.

That was when I got the other shoe dropped on my head. Gran proceeded to tell me about the man seated beside her. She introduced him as Fintan and then introduced me to his father, Niall. It would seem that Gran had what she called a tryst and what the rest of us call an affair with this fairy named Fintan. The first time they were together resulted in producing Linda, my aunt. The second time produced my father, Corbett. Yeah, can you say that Gran was fertile Myrtle? Twice and two babies; really they took getting pregnant the first time to the extreme. Maybe Gran should start giving lectures at the local High School. But then again, that's just me getting sarcastic.

Anyway, apparently, my grandfather wasn't able to give Gran children. Some childhood disease caused him to be sterile. He did want to make Gran happy so he accepted the fact that she found a way to have children beside his shortcomings. I have to hand it to Earl. I don't many guys would stand by and have their wife do the dirty with another man just to get pregnant. Yeah, so not the picture I want in my head about my grandmother.

Apparently, Fintan came to see his children once a year for many years during their childhood. Gran cared for Fintan but they both knew that she would never leave Earl. So, Fintan settled for coming to see them all yearly. That is, until something happen in the Fairy Plane, or realm, well whatever they call it. Fighting broke out between the factions and the royal families had to go into hiding. Yup, Niall is the Prince of the sky Fae. This would mean that Fintan is also a prince and if you follow that thinking down the logical path, it makes me a fairy princess. Can this get any more ridiculous, I ask you?

Anyway, Fintan and Niall were not able to come back to this realm for some time. By the time Fintan could make his way back to Adele, Corbett and Linda had married and started having children of their own.

Now the third member of this little trio was a daemon by the name of Desmond Catilades. He happened to have known Fintan for a very long time and considered one another brothers. When Fintan had to leave the first time, he asked his most trusted and valued friend to look after his children. Desmond agreed and became sort of a surrogate uncle to Corbett. Linda was troubled and at a very young age, limited her interaction with both Gran and her brother. It was only after she had Hadley that she came around again but it didn't last long. Linda was in and out of their lives and ours until her death about my tenth birthday. Hadley didn't stay much longer and ran away when she was sixteen.

Corbett on the other hand, bonded with Desmond. When Corbett married the love of his life, he didn't know that she was a witch or that she knew who Desmond was. Then again, there isn't many who don't know who he was. Michelle Raine Stackhouse had connections to the daemon world as deep as my father did. Desmond took it upon himself to watch over both of them.

When I was born, Desmond recognized the Fairy spark in me right off. Though Jason had the fairy looks and appeal, he didn't carry the spark. He did carry other things from our mother's side but that didn't seem to interest Desmond. He asked my mother's permission to give me a gift. The gift was daemon blood that he willed to become part of me. In essence, he was giving me part of him. That part of him was his ability to hear others; the gift of telepathy.

I just sat there and listened to all they were saying. I didn't even realize how late it had gotten until Eric was there and became very protective over me when he smelled the other creatures in the room. It took us a great deal of time and energy to calm him down and make him realize that no one was there to harm me.

But it didn't change the fact that my life was turned on its ear. In a very short amount of time, I'd found out about other creatures existing in this world (and others), that I was some kind of fairy royalty and that my godfather had pretty much adopted me by blood rights into his family. Oh, and I had a Vampire Sheriff informing me that his bat ass crazy Queen wanted me by her side.

Yeah, my life isn't dull.

Once Eric calmed down and realized what was being discussed, all the cards were put on the table, as it were.

We were also having this meeting now because Desmond had heard rumors about the Queen's plan. Since I was the only part daemon blood creature in the area, he knew she was looking for me.

Instantly a plan was unleashed to protect me.

"_First," Fintan says, "Viking we feel that you are most honorable and are a well match for my Granddaughter. Desmond has trusted you for decades and I know you to be true to your word. We are giving you our permission to bond with her."_

"_Wait a moment," I put up my hand. "You are giving us permission to bond?"_

"_That is exactly what we are doing, my child," Niall says. "Though, we are natural enemies with Vampires, we feel that this bond will go a long way in protecting you again this delusional Queen as well as any others that may wish to steal you for your gifts."_

"_Natural enemies?" I ask._

"_Full Fae blood is intoxicating to vampires," Eric says._

"_But you have had my blood," I say to him. "Why didn't it affect you?"_

"_Perhaps it's partly because of the influx of magical blood from your mother or daemon blood from me," Desmond says. "Or it is because you have chosen him as your life mate."_

"_I'm sorry, my what now?" I ask._

"_Sookie," Desmond begins. "Vampires choose those to bond with. I know you have been told that a bond is for eternity." _

_I nod so he continues._

"_Fae may not bond for life but daemons do," he smiles. "When a daemon choses a life mate it is similar to a Vampire bond. It is for life."_

"_So you think I've chosen Eric that's why he can drink my blood?" I ask the room_

_Several heads nod._

"_But we just met?" I question them again._

"_Sookie," Eric says. "They are saying we have permission. Not that we need to do it."_

"_Yeah, permission," I say to him and then to the room. "No offense but up until today, I didn't know any of you existed. So really, I really don't care if you give us your permission or not."_

"_Sookie," Gran admonishes me. "You will show respect."_

"_I'm trying Gran but this is a little much," I say to her._

"_Much or not, little one," Niall leans forward. "We are the Patriarch of your family. If your mother was here she would also have a say as a witch but she is not so it is up to us. It is imperative that we do everything we can to keep you out of the hands of the Vampire Queen."_

"_Yeah, I know she wants to do really bad things to me," I mumble._

"_There is more to it than that, my dear," Desmond states._

"_What?" I ask._

"_I have spoken to a Seer," Desmond says. "She indicated that if the Queen takes control of you it could be disastrous. That is not a figuratively. I mean disastrous as in biblical proportions."_

_I look around the room. "Okay, so getting Sophie to back off is priority number one. But do we need to rush into a bond?" I look at Eric. "I thought you wanted to wait."_

"_I wanted to wait for you, Lover," he says as he puts a stray hair behind my ear. "I see it as the best outcome," he gives me one of his panty dropping smiles. _

_Yeah, devilish Vampire._

"_That is only part of the plan," Fintan says._

"_Okay, so what is the plan?" I ask._

That night, my entire life flipped not just on its ear but on its ass.

It was decided that because of the problems in the fae realm that it was pertinent that my fairy side of the family was kept hidden. Jason was safe because he didn't have the spark and oh, the people who own the club he works at are Fairies and some sort of distant cousins of ours. Yeah, go figure.

So since I was really part of the supernatural community but I couldn't give away the fae part, it was decided that they would build up the daemon side of my DNA.

Since Hadley had told the Queen my name, plans were made to change my name to Raine Catilades. Raine because it was my mother's name and I would be taking Desmond's last name because he would be registering me with the Supernatural Council as part of his family with all rights, power and blood that it affords me.

I was a Supe in my own right. One that was connected to a very powerful daemon who happens to be a very well-known attorney in this world.

They also got a little troll like creature by the name of Dr. Ludwig to take some blood from me and verify I am indeed part daemon and more importantly part of Desmond's line. I don't know how she did it but it was pretty neat if you ask me.

Since Desmond doesn't hold fealty to any one Monarch, I wouldn't be expected to either. I didn't understand all of it but not having to hold fealty is part and parcel of the daemon thing. In addition, since I was not part of a Monarchy and I was considered a Supe, Eric and I could bond without informing the Queen. It would be a transaction between two supernatural beings and out of the control of Sophie-Ann.

But even without the bond, I would be considered untouchable because of my status as a daemon. However, being bonded to Eric would mean that Sophie-Ann couldn't blackmail me into bonding with her or one of her children which every creature in the living room promised she'd try to do. Afterwards I'd be tide to her and would have to do her will no matter what my DNA said. Once I was bonded, that was it. I tried to think of any way to get around the Queen without doing a bond but it always came around to it.

It wasn't that I didn't want to Bond with Eric. It was that we were expected too. Eric took great pains to assure me that with or without these so called Patriarchs of my family, he'd still wanted to Bond with me. Even after such a short time, he was sure that we should be together..

So the following week, I stopped being Sookie Stackhouse and became Raine Catilades. Jason wasn't too happy about the whole thing but decided to stay close to our now distant relatives and make sure to stay out of the queen's way. Who knows what she would do to him to get to me. There was talk of sending him away but our cousins, Claude and Claudine Crane assured us that he was in good hands and that the last thing the Queen would do would be to take one of our kin on their watch. I had a hard time believing that they could thwart the Queen's advances but they assured me that they Queen would try nothing while they were around. Jason was bound and determined to stay in arms reach if we needed him so sending him away became a non-issue.

After my name change and quite a few glamours of the locals, Desmond petitioned the Supernatural Council quietly about my paperwork. Since this was above Vampire dealings, the Vampire Authority nor the Queen needed to be informed.

I agreed to Eric's contract and became his Chief Operating Officer the night after our little talk. It was a big position with even bigger challenges but Eric promised to help me learn the ropes. He never wavered in the fact that I'd be perfect in the job.

The bond took a little longer. Okay, it took ten days, five hours and ten minutes, but who's counting. If you could bond with a Vampire as hot as my Eric you would too. The only reason it took so long was that Eric wanted to court me. I thought it was kind of cute. A little late since I already spent most nights in his bed but sweet none-the-less.

Yeah, my life is sure different in every way.

Sitting back in my seat, I check the bond every once in a while to see how things are going between Eric and this Bill Compton. Who, by the way gave me a serious case of the chills when I met him in person. He tasted like something sour and rotten. I know weird but both Jason and I found out this was a gift that we inherited from our mother. That and feelings we would get from those around us. Though Vampires didn't give off much in this respect, if they were feeling something very powerful, I may get a twinge from time to time. Bill felt disgusted. That is what he was feeling. Actually, the man just reminds me of a snake.

I could feel Eric's anger and frustration rise several times through the meeting. It was the initial reason I found myself bent over Eric's desk moaning his name before his meeting. He was just so tense and angered by the whole ordeal. In fact, he'd threatened to tear off the insipid vampire's head and be done with the whole thing before this went any further. The thought of anyone taking me away from him almost made him insane.

Yeah, my Vampire needed to unwind a bit.

I don't really know why we thought it was a good idea to fuck in his office. We'd spent the better part of the early evening between the sheets. That is until I had to come in and deal with something in the finance department. That is how I came to answer the phone when Bill called. Levina wasn't in yet and I wasn't about to let the call go unanswered.

Eric was just fine until he learned that the one that would try to take me away from him was coming in to speak with him.

I felt Eric's anger spike and then ebb and I assumed that Bill was on his way out of the offices. At least I'd hoped that he was leaving. I don't think I could take any more of Eric's emotional rollercoaster.

Not five minutes after I felt Eric's anger diminish, I look up to see my blonde god walking through my door.

"How did it go?" I ask him.

"As well as can be expected," he says walking around my black desk and coming to stand beside me. I know what he is doing. Granted we may have only been together for a little over six months, but I can read my vampire like a book.

Standing I step aside so he can take the seat. As he pulls me down onto his lap, he takes in the smell of me.

"I love when you smell like me," he purrs into the crook of my neck.

"Eric, your whole office smells like me. Tell me, was that really necessary?" I ask him

He pulls back and looks into my eyes. "Yes," he says and goes back to his original position.

I have to laugh at him.

"Eric," I push on his shoulder.

He sighs and looks back at me

"You were trying to provoke him," I say. "He is going to go running back to his Queen and tell her everything you did."

He shrugs. "I fucked my bonded in my office. It's no business of his or the Queens."

"Yes, but they don't know I'm your bonded, do they?" I ask him.

He smiles. "They will soon. Bill will start digging into Sookie Stackhouse. Sooner or later and I'm betting sooner, he is going to realize who," he kisses me, "and what you really are."

"I still think that this was really unnecessary," I say. "We could have gone in front of the Council with what we know, Sophie couldn't take me if we did."

"True," he says. "But we need this to be recognized in the Vampire community as well in order to do any real damage to the Queen. Desmond could petition the court and Sophie would probably get a fine of some sort considering you have been unharmed. But trying to steal a bonded mate of a Vampire, well that is another story. We also need proof of the connection between Sophie and Compton. This needs to play out for us to get our main goal."

I sigh. I know he's right.

"So you still plan on getting Bill to break one of your rules?" I ask him.

He smiles. "He has already tried to glamour Levina and Hanna. He will attempt to approach and seduce you soon. When he does, I have grounds to detain him and then we can question him.

I raise an eyebrow. "You threatened him, didn't you?"

"More like dared him," he smiles and kisses my temple.

"How do you figure that?" I ask him.

He smiles "it's all in the way you wrap it, My dear Lover."

He kisses me soundly and suddenly everything melts away. All that matters is my bonded and what he is doing to me at this moment.

When his hand moves to my inner thigh, I let out a very unlady like moan. Well, it looks like he intends on smelling up my office now too.

Yeah, this little game he is intending on playing is going to get really interesting really fast.

But for right now, I'll get lost in my bonded.


End file.
